


Never Again

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post Season 2 Finale, Protective!Magnus, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus hates what Valentine put both his Shadowhunters through and he vows to protect them.





	Never Again

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Prompts – Never Again || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Prompts – Never Again

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "I won't let you go through something like that again." for Malace.

Magnus hates what Valentine put both his Shadowhunters through and he vows to protect them.

**Phoe's Tumblr Prompts**

_Never Again_

Something about Jace seemed nearly fragile ever since they had returned from Idris. And even though it took Jace nearly a full week, he finally admitted to his boyfriends what had really happened.

That Valentine had killed him.

Jace cried, for the first time since they got together, Magnus saw Jace crying, the blonde clinging desperately onto his parabatai and it broke something inside of Magnus. Like dying alone wasn't bad enough, but what must it feel like to be killed by his own father?

Magnus slowly sat down behind Jace, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and sandwiching him between the warmth and safety of Magnus and Alec. Alec looked up at Magnus with the same broken eyes as he had done in the Institute earlier, when he had noticed his rune had disappeared.

"I won't let you go through something like that again", vowed Magnus, eyes flashing golden as he made this promise to Jace _and_ to Alec.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
